


Boiling Red in My Veins

by Sho_0m



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_0m/pseuds/Sho_0m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette was running her well manicured fingers up Zero arm, getting closer, obviously feeling his biceps. </p>
<p>Counting to ten I turned back to the conversation around me. I hate when it happens, hate how I feel, the jealousy and insecurity, the wave of violence that hits me everytime. I could smash something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Red in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Zaqui - although, I didn't write it exactly the way she wanted, sorry. - and it's about a fight mentioned in my first fic Limousine.
> 
> And I'm sorry it haven't been proofed yet, and since english is not my first language, I can't pinpoint all my errors.

**JUDE POV**

 

I was watching Zero across the room chatting with an attractive brunette, all curves and inviting lips, wrapped in a fancy dress. Probably just another trophy wife in a patty full of them. 

 

It was a charity event. Boring, but necessary to make connections and renew old ones. And since Lionel and I have been under turbid waters with the board, vital as well. She used to be my date to this kind of social interaction – a beautiful woman, who holds herself like a queen – but after our double date with Marcus, Zero had stepped in and taken her place. 

 

“It's my duty as your wifey, right? Beside, I like to watch you doing business, is hot.” Zero said when I asked him why he wasn't taking the opportunity to stay at home enjoying take out and ESPN on TV, the first time he accompany me. - Which was pretty much what I would have liked to do myself. 

 

The brunette was running her well manicured fingers up Zero arm, getting closer, obviously feeling his biceps. 

 

Counting to ten I turned back to the conversation around me. I hate when it happens, hate how I feel, the jealousy and insecurity, the wave of violence that hits me everytime. I could smash something. 

 

In a rational way, I know Zero is mine, that he loves me. He had proved it many times. But there’s still this little voice in the back of my head, constantly reminding me that Zero is bi, he likes diversity, he likes to flirt and has always been very sexually active. Different than me. I’d been with women, but they had never really done it for me. Sex was good, but not that great, and I hadn’t realized the problem was just the gender until I meet Zero. So, I’m not just depriving him of a more colorful sex life, I’m elso inexperienced, and no matter how hard I try, it will never be enough. 

 

So everytime I see Zero flirting with someone, the world goes red. 

 

Usually I can manage it very well. Some deep breaths, some distraction and soon it’s over, Zero’s by my side, looking at me like I’m the most perfect thing he ever saw. 

 

But tonight all my alarms were going off, he had left her hand linger in his arm for too long and his eyes had found her generous clavege more times then I cared to count. 

 

I always take pride in my self-control. I’d never made a scene that wasn't planned, I’d never get into a fight I didn’t intend too. And I wasn't about to change that tonight. So I swallowed my jealousy and insecurities, with a good help of scotch, until they get stuck in my throat. 

 

### 

 

**ZERO POV**

 

I knew something was off with Jude as soon as I joined him in the open bar. For anyone else he may had looked casual, at easy on his own skin, but he was tense as a bow, and downing his drink real fest. 

 

"Hey." I said, taking the glass from his hand, drinking it's lest contents, so he wouldn't get too drunk. Usually Jude can hold his liquor better than I do, but tonight he seems to had go just a little bit overboard. "Did something happened?" 

 

"No." He answered, bracing his elbows in the bar, scanning the partygoers with his eyes. "But I wouldn't mind going home. If that's okay with you." 

 

"Really, Jude?" I mocked, rising a eyebrow. 

 

"I don't know. You seemed to be having a good time." 

 

It wasn't so much what Jude said but how he said it – like a accusation - that bothered me. I confess that I end up enjoying those events more than I'd expected. - After our double date with Marcus, I realized that Jude need me as much as I need him to have my back. We are a team after all, and I may not be the best boyfriend in the world but I sure know how to be part of a team. - But still, I would rather spend my nights at home, watching TV with Jude, than flirting with the desperate trophy wives of the magnates he want to do business with. I had found out that getting in they graces works like a charm to steer they husbands in the right direction. But apparently my efforts aren't being appreciated. 

 

"What that's supposed to mean?" I asked, between clenched teeth, getting closer to him, so only Jude would listen. 

 

Still not looking at me, Jude shaked his head, jaw set. "Nothing. Just lets go home." And with that he walked away. 

 

### 

 

**JUDE POV**

 

When the valet arrived with our car, instead of getting behind the steering wheel, as usual, I took the passenger seat, knowing too well I wasn't in any condition to drive. 

 

Not just because I had one too many drinks tonight, but because my mind was too busy playing in a loop the image of Zero with that woman, to focus on anything else. 

 

It's funny how seeing Zero flirt with other people make my blood boil in my veins. When we first meet it was one of the things that drawn me to him. Not in a sexual or romantic way, I simple enjoyed watching him get whatever he wanted from people just by charming them. But I didn't have anything to lose back then, did I? 

 

The air inside the Porsche was heavy. I could see Zero didn't liked my last comment, but I was too mad at him to care. I get that he like the attention, like to have men and women stroking his ego in all sorts of ways. I knew that before and I never had any intention to change Zero - it's just the way he is - and I love all of him, no exceptions. It's just that I can't help dread the day that flirting with people won't be enough for him, that I won't be enough. 

 

I have invested everything in this relationship, bared myself of any armor to protect me from harm – I don't know any other way to love – so if someday Zero hurts me, I don't believe I'll ever heal... 

 

But it doesn't mean I won't fight back, that I'll be a passive partner and submit to Zero shenanigans, I rather bleed than bent. Other way I won't be able to live with myself, I won't be someone Zero could love. 

 

### 

 

**ZERO POV**

 

As soon as we get home Jude made a beeline to the bathroom. He always do that, when he's in a bad mood or just need some time alone – the bathroom door being the only one with a lock in our house. 

 

But tonight I wasn't having any of it, so I followed him, before he could shut himself from me. “Okay, what’s wrong?” I asked. It was so unlike of Jude to get pissed at a work event, and he was clearly holding something back, something that was struggling to get out. 

 

"Nothing." He said, loosening his tie, kicking his shoes off, before turning to start the shower. Than he seemed to change his mind, stopping in mid action. "You know what? I'm tired. Tired of having to watch you flirting with every single women, in every single event we attend. Tired of pretending it didn't bothers me. Tired of excusing your behavior. You could at least respect me!" Now Jude was in my face, his voice rising with each word, and for a moment I didn't knew how to react to his explosion. I couldn't believe in my ears. I thought we had put it behind us, that Jude knew I wouldn't cheat on him, I wouldn't never jeopardize what we have. 

 

"Jude, you're being ridiculous." I tried to laugh it off, which was the wrong thing to do, if the hurt expression in Jude's face meant anything. "Look" I tried to amend "yes, I was flirting, but it was for you. I was just trying to make business for you smoother." 

 

Jude laughed. A humorless laugh. 

 

"Sure. How kind of you. And how stupid of me to think I could do business without having my boyfriend whoring himself." 

 

At that something hot and ugly uncoiled in my chest, rage. I haven't been anything but faithful to Jude, since the first time we hooked up, I didn't wanted to be with anyone else but him, and I took pride in it, pride that for the first time in my life I have someone to belong and who belonged to me. Not that Jude had been engaged to our relationship at first as much as he liked to think he was. Yes, he wanted to be with me, but only in his own terms, and if he couldn't have me, anyone else would do. 

 

"Well, you're one to tell, right? Because, if memory don't fail me, you were more than ready to screw Lucas to keep Derek playing for the Devils, or am I wrong? Oh, wait! You actually did it. Was it good, Jude? Did you fucked him here, in our home? In our bed, where we sleep every night?" 

 

Jude's eyes were huge, looking at me with a mix of guilt and disbelief, all colors drained from his face. I had never told him I knew about Lucas – I never intended too... And that makes me realize if we didn't stop now, we would probably end up saying things we would regret later, hurtful things. But I wasn't ready to let go yet, my whole body was buzzing with anger, almost violence, and Jude didn't seemed any different, his first reaction to my words had faded away and something dark was dancing behind his eyes, now. 

 

I launched myself at Jude, smashing our lips together, making his head bang hard against the tiled wall, but it didn't seems to bother him, who forced my mouth open shoving his tongue inside, coercing my to enter his so he could suck hard on it. 

 

I ripped Jude's shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere -making tinkling sounds resonate around us - and forcing his head back with one of my hands across his face, I bite down one of Jude's nipples hard, not carrying if he would feel more pain than pleasure – right now I couldn't care less about Jude's pleasure, I wanted to punish him, for thinking so poorly about my loyalty to him, for letting another man touch what was supposed to be only mine. 

 

Holding me by my lapels, Jude forced me backwards, pressing me against the opposite wall with his whole body, our eyes level, only the tip of my shoes touching the floor, letting it very clear he have more straight than he used to let it shows. 

 

"This" he said grinding against me "belongs to me. You belong to me, Gedeon. And I'm not sharing. Never. Understood?" 

 

As an answer I sneaked my hand between our bodies and squeezed him hard – Yeah, as long as you don't forget you're mine as well. 

 

Stepping back Jude started to get rid of my clothes, batting away my hands when I tried to help, so I just watched my expensive suit been angrily torn to pieces. 

 

I was hard, like I hadn't been before, it was primitive and had nothing to do with pleasure or love, it was pure need. I wanted to hold Jude down and have my way with him, no matter what. And that was exactly what I did. Turning Jude around, I forced him to brace himself against the bathroom sink. 

 

"Oh, yeah!" I said after Jude's belt made a clunking sound when it hits the floor along with his pants, my hand traveling his butt cheeks, before smacking them hard, drawing a surprised moan from Jude. "I'm gonna fuck you now. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Jude, that you'll still be feeling me inside your ass tomorrow, while you go through your day." I promised, shoving my fingers in his mouth. 

 

I didn't actually wanted to hurt Jude, so I tried to prepare him the best I could with only spit for lubrication, but he wasn't having any of it. 

 

"Stop worrying about my ass and fuck me already." Jude demanded, and so I did, pouring all my rage and frustration into it, not holding back my needs, my strength. Pulling his hair I angles Jude's head towards me, biting down his lips, breaking the skin, tasting his blood in my mouth. 

 

Jude's body was singing under my hands, I could feel his muscles react to my touch like he was over sensitive. 

 

"Harder." He said, looking at me through the mirror, a trickle of blood running down his chin. His hips where meeting mine, keeping pace with me "Oh, fuck. Harder, Zero. Dammit!" 

 

I circled one arm around Jude's torso, pinching hard one of his nipples, while my other hand found it's way through his abdomen, soft pubic hair, closing like a vice around the base of his sex, and than, Jude was coming, biting his bottom lip, his moans escaping through his teeth, his body shaking with strong spasms. And I went right after him. 

 

### 

 

**JUDE POV**

 

Everything hurts. The sunlight coming through the window was hurting my eyes. The sound of Zero in the kitchen was hurting my head. The smell of beacon was turning my stomach. Even the sheets were irritating my naked skin. 

 

"You look like shit." Came Zero's voice from the doorway. I just groaned in answer, covering my head with his pillow. 

 

Laughing, Zero lowered himself by my side, lifting the pillow just enough to see my face. 

 

"I have Tylenol and a huge glass of water waiting for you in the kitchen" He said, running lightly the tips of his fingers through my brow. "And I'm not bringing it here" he added before I could ask exactly that "You need to get up and take a shower, it will help you to feel better". 

 

Zero was right, it did help. My head was still throbbing, my body was sorry all over, but at least I was feeling refreshed. We went to bed last night without cleaning up, so I was disgusting. 

 

The kitchen was filed with the smell of coffee, beacon and scramble eggs, which just make worse my already uneasy stomach. 

 

"I didn't knew you could cook" I told Zero, when he handed me the promised Tylenol. 

 

"That's pretty much all I can cook" he said, shrugging one shoulder."So don't get your hopes too high". 

 

Everything tasted like cardboard, but I forced it down, for Zero's sake. I was feeling guilt for last night. I had told him things I didn't mean too – not the way they came out – and finding out he knows about Lucas was a punch in the guts. Not that I think I have done anything wrong, we weren't together and I was desperate for anything that would make my heartache go away, but it was clearly bothering Zero. 

 

"I'm sorry" I blurted out "About last nigh-" 

 

"Jude" Zero stopped me "It's fine." 

 

"No, is not." I couldn't let it go "I said some real nasty things to you and..." 

 

"And I said it right back, and worse" He interrupted me again, brushing his dumb next to my busted lip. 

 

I couldn't help but smile - even if it hurts a little – to the memory of Zero's possessiveness, claiming my body, taking all he wanted from me. I had never been so turned on, so I told him: 

 

"I liked that. It was hot." 

 

"Really?" Zero's eyebrows went up to his hairline in surprise. 

 

"You don't have to hold back with me, Gedeon. You're a very strong man, but so am I". 

 

Zero hold my eyes with his for a moment, keeping his hand in my cheek, searching for something. 

 

"So I'm not sorry for that" he finally said, mirroring my earlier smile. "And I'm not sorry either for the things I said, because I didn't mean them, and you know that, right?" I nodded, yes, I know. "The only thing I want you to understand from last night, is that, I don't want or need anyone else but you, Jude. I don't know why you keep thinking that - I thought I'd make it clear by now – and it hurts me when you doubt my loyalty to you". 

 

That last part took the air from my lungs, and I had to straighten myself in my chair so I could breathe again. I was so wrapped up in self doubt that I hadn't think about Zero feelings. 

 

"I never thought you would cheat on me" I said, getting closer to him again "I never doubt your loyalty, Zero. What I am afraid off is the day you'll get bored of me, that I'll stop been enough to you." 

 

Suddenly, Zero burst into laughter, letting me at lost. I couldn't see what could possibly be so funny about what I just said. 

 

"Oh, Jude! I'll never understand that little mind of yours." He said, sobering up "You're everything to me, stupid. So you'd better accept, once and for all, that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." 

 

"This is all I want" I said before giving him a long kiss, feeling light, as if some heavy burthen had been take away from my shoulders. Because, although I don't understand why – I will never understand why – he chose me, with my inexperience, my insecurities, my demands. He's here, with me, because he didn't want to be anywhere else, because I'm enough for him. Even though he could have anyone else. And that's the most beautiful thing someone had ever give to me.


End file.
